


Baby Steps

by SuperTeenLock_1723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Dean Winchester, Dean is a Sweetheart, Embarrassed Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Excited Castiel (Supernatural), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Smut, needy Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTeenLock_1723/pseuds/SuperTeenLock_1723
Summary: Cas finally wants to take that extra step, though Dean tells him there's no need to rush.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 60





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, smutty idea I had. Not beta read. Any mistakes are my own.

Cas threw the skinny jeans on the bed, soon joining the pile of clothes that had accumulated there. Hiding his face, he groaned loudly and miserably enough to make Gabe laugh at his pain. 

He looked up at his brother, trying to glare hard enough to burn a hole right in his smug face. 

"Dude, chill down with the murder look. All I'm saying is that you and Dean have been making lovey eyes since before kindergarten. He obviously doesn't care about what pants make your ass stand out more. So, what's this really about?" He asked, arms crossing over the broad expanse of his chest.

Would Cas ever look that good? Would he ever have a good enough body to fill out a shirt like his older brother did?

Cas sighed, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face. "Okay, fine. I, uh, I want tonight to be my first time." Avoiding eye contact, Cas toyed with a loose string on an old pair of jeans. 

Gabriel was silent and when Cas chanced a look up at him, his brother was watching him in silent contemplation. 

"You mean, your first time doing... anything?" He asked, unbelieving. When Cas nodded, he just scoffed. "You guys have been inseparable since birth," Cas rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, "I thought you guys had been doing it since you decided to make it official. Sorry to burst your bubble, but mom and dad think so too."

Castiel's face flared up red, and his eyes widened in embarrassment. Gabe laughed at his obvious discomfort before shrugging. "Look, Dean is seriously hooked on you. Whatever you wear won't make you appear less desirable to him. Plus, not like you'll be keeping the clothes on long enough for it to count anyways."

Cas groaned, louder this time, and rolled his eyes. "Get out so I can change, you creep." As he pushed his older brother out of his room, he had to admit he felt better about this whole situation.

So, putting on a pair of jeans Dean said cupped his ass perfectly, and one of the shirts he stole -no underwear. If he was seducing his boyfriend, he was going to do it right-, Cas grabbed his keys and left after a quick goodbye to Gabriel.

...

When Cas arrived at Dean's house, only the Impala parked in the driveway, his nerves returned full-force. 

Sam was going to Washington DC for a school trip, and asked his parents to take him so he wouldn't have to bear the bus. Leaving Dean and Cas an entire weekend of privacy. And they planned to use the time alone to their advantage.

They've spent nights -even weekends- together, but never alone. Not the whole time, at least. And this time was different because Cas wanted to take it further, an urge he hasn't really had before.

Dean thought he might be asexual, which he definitely insisted was okay with him, but Cas knew he wasn't, not really. He's suspected demi for a while, though he never voiced his thoughts to Dean. 

Not that it mattered now. He was just stalling, and he knew that, but he was nervous as fuck. What if it hurt? What if Dean hated it and left? What if Dean just outright refused? That would be so embarrassing. What if-

He jumped, yelping a bit when there was a knock on his car window. Looking up revealed Dean, leaning down with a confused smile on his face. 

Instead of just getting out like he should have, he rolled down the window, biting his lip nervously. "Um... hi?" God, he sounded pathetic. 

"Hi," Dean replied, flashing his dazzling smile. Jesus, he was gorgeous. That smile made Cas fall in love in the first place. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" Dean teased, and even Cas relaxed enough for a smile to slip out. "Especially when their awesome boyfriend set up their favorite movie with snacks to eat while we watch."

"Hmm, that does sound like an amazing boyfriend," Cas hummed, leaning up to kiss Dean before shutting off his car and getting out. 

Dean immediately straightened up to full height, arm wrapping around Cas' waist as they walked up to the house.

"So what kind of snacks do you have?" Cas asked as he took his shoes off by the door, Dean following suit. 

"Some popcorn and candy. Stuff you could probably find in a movie theater. I'm not very original," Dean sounded slightly sheepish, and Cas just smiled, straightening up to give Dean a soft kiss.

"Well, I love my unoriginal boyfriend," He teased, planting another kiss on Dean's cheek before walking to the living room. He could definitely feel Dean checking out his ass, which just boosted his confidence.

When Dean joined him on the couch, bowl of popcorn in hand, Cas started the movie, starting the opening credits of Doctor Strange.

"Benedict is yummy," Cas said with a grin, cuddling into Dean's side.

"Do I have some competition?" Dean teased, and Castiel just rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss his smirking mouth. 

"Definitely."

...

Halfway through the movie, Cas decided it was now or never. Without a movie to divert some of Dean's attention, Cas would most definitely lose his nerve. 

Starting simple, he kissed down Dean's neck, nipping at his pulse point.

Dean's breath hitched, but he didn't address Cas. With a grin, the teen moved so he was straddling Dean.

His hands trailed up Dean's neck, gripping the base hairs as he leaned in to kiss him.

Dean groaned, hands moving to Cas' waist, and Cas definitely felt something growing hard beneath him.

With a sly grin, he ground down against Dean, making the older boy cry out and pull away from the kiss.

"Cas, wh-what are you doing?" Dean was sounded breathless, and his cheeks were flushed.

"I want you," The statement was followed with another grind against Dean and a soft moan. And, yeah, Dean's pupils were definitely blown.

"Fuck, are you sure?" Dean was full on panting, skyrocketing Cas' desire, along with his nerves. Because shit, this was really happening wasn't it?

"Yeah. I want it. Want you. Please, Dean. Fuck me. Please." Cas was red in the face, grinding down against him like a man possessed. 

"Wait, wait. Slow down Cas. I'm not gonna fuck you." Dean said, trying to put as much conviction into the statement despite their current situation. 

"What? Why not?" Cas stopped moving for the moment, though his breathing was harder to get under control.

"Because we've never done anything beyond light petting. You can't just go from zero to a hundred." He explained gently, hands rubbing Cas' sides. 

"But," He continued, making Cas perk up, "We can do other stuff." Cas groaned, nodding fervently. 

"I want it. Whatever you're willing to give to me, I want it." Dean smiled, hands travelling under Cas' -well, technically his- shirt. 

"Yeah? Lay down. On your back." Cas did as instructed, eyes half-lidded. 

Dean grinned, climbing over his boyfriend. Dean stared down at him for a moment before starting to kiss down his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt away to suck marks on his chest.

"Fuck, Dean~" Cas moaned, pushing his chest up into his mouth.

"That's right, sweetheart. Lemme take care of you." He slowly made his way down, moving his shirt out of the way to kiss the smooth expanse of his stomach. 

"So beautiful, sweetheart. Can't believe you're giving this to me. Can't believe you're letting me do this." God, Dean sounded so awed and Cas wanted to cry from the overwhelming love he felt for this man.

"Come on, Dean. Hurry up," Cas whined, bucking his hips and Dean chuckled lowly. 

"So goddamn needy, too." Dean tsked, and Cas felt his face flush a darker shade of red, but he just nodded, trying to pull Dean closer. 

"Please, Dean. Please," Cas begged.

"I know, baby. I know. I'll give you what you need," He cooed, making Cas moan out in response.

"You look so perfect like this So perfect for me." Dean slowly started to unbutton Cas' pants, giving him time to back out. 

When he didn't, Dean let his hand creep inside, startled to find his hand touch Cas' bare dick, no fabric separating them. Cas cried out, and Dean just looked at him with wide eyes.

"A bit presumptuous, don't you think?" He asked with a smirk, stroking over Cas' cock. 

"W-well-" Cas cut himself off with a moan, "I wanted you to say yes," He grinned, though it soon turned into a face of pleasure.

"That feel good?" He asked, making Cas nod enthusiastically. "Bet I can make it feel better." He promised, moving up to kiss his boy's cheek as he moved the jeans out of the way.

"W-wait," Cas said softly, making Dean stop immediately. "You too. I wanna feel you too." 

Dean nodded, kissing him again. "Okay, baby." He paused his ministrations to push down his own jeans and boxers. 

Cas reached up, fingers lightly stroking over the heated flesh of his cock.

"F-fuck, Cas~" Dean's eyes fluttered closed, and Cas watched him for a moment. He looked so beautiful.

"Hold on, baby. Something I wanna try," Licking his palm, Dean stroked over Cas' cock a few times, making his dick jump and spit out some precum as he writhed under his boyfriend's careful ministrations, 

Dean collected the precum, aligning their dicks together to start stroking them together, hand slicking the way. 

"Dean!" Cas groaned loudly, and Dean shushed him to lean down and kiss him. 

Soon, it became more of panting together than kissing, but they were both too caught up in the pleasure to give a damn.

Cas' stomach was clenched tight with pleasure, and all too soon he felt the familiar coil of heat in his gut.

"You gonna cum?" Dean asked, like the mind reader he was. When Cas could do nothing but nod, gripping Dean's back tightly, his boyfriend grinned.

"Good. Cum for me. Make a mess, baby. I wanna see," And just as requested, Cas came. Hard. Harder than he ever has before. 

Dean followed soon after, and wasn't that just a sight to behold? 

His face was contorted in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open on a silent scream, as he panted through the high.

They lay there together for a long while after, drying cum irritating their skin, but they were too wrapped up in each other to care.

Dean was the one to finally break the silence, pulling Cas into him as he said, "We're definitely doing this again. But maybe next time we should use a bed. And not have Benedict watching."

Cas laughed, pulling Dean into a sweet, loving kiss. He loved this dork so much. 

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
